Wilson's Friend
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Wilson becomes friends with a dying girl while Cuddy and House try to make it all better. WARNING: Violent, bloody, suicidal, sci-fi, and strong language themes apply. Do not read if those themes affect you. Enjoy. One shot.


_Author's Note: This is based off a dream I had not that long ago. It's strange how some of my best stories start out as dreams, go figure. This is a bit Sci-Fi so hang in there. I don't own any House character. I only own the girl. Thanks to my friend Shelby for helping me! Enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

A hospital can be a pretty mean and nasty place to call home- if only for a little while. It can be especially hard for a person going through severe depression. Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson are having a brief discussion on how to treat a severely depressed, suicidal, cancer ridden 17-year-old girl.

Dr. Cuddy glances out of her window for a brief second before continuing her discourse.

"I think the best course of action for this would have to be you talking to her about the cancer. You know, letting her have all of the details of her disease and how to go about continuing to manage her life style."

Wilson nods at her proposal.

"Are you sure though that I should be the one speaking to her? Shouldn't you have some other oncologist speak to her that has some more experience in depression?"

"I had a feeling you would say that. Wilson, you are one of the best oncologists in this hospital and if I didn't think you were capable of doing it I never would've asked you."

Wilson lets out a small smile realizing how right Cuddy is. He can't help but feel a little nervous having to treat this girl. Wilson skims over her chart reading off her condition.

"So her name is Anna Bell Blanchard, she has severe depression, Schizophrenia, a former heroin addiction, and brain cancer? Wow, she's like a horror movie star already. All she needs is a paparazzi and a small dog."

Cuddy laughs a little feeling it would be inappropriate if she laughed any harder.

"Yeah it seems to me her life has been really hard. What we are trying to do is seeing how well she is going to cope with her cancer. Her life is bad enough, and I am afraid that it is only going to get worse if she doesn't have someone that can ease her nerves about the cancer."

"Doesn't she have a therapist that can explain everything to her?"

She nods, brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

"Then why does she need me again?"

"She needs you to answer and explain any cancer question she will have."

"Alright as long as House doesn't have to come along with me. The last thing I need is for him to ask her stupid questions about her hallucinations."

"Agreed, House doesn't even know about her. Even if he did, he isn't going to get anywhere near there."

They exchange warm smiles to one another as Wilson leaves her office, heading to the psych ward.

* * *

Wilson knocks on a wooden metal framed door a few times before opening it. He peeps inside checking out the interior of the place to try to get a feel of the girl who lives there. Her room has a living area and a separate bathroom in the far back. It's a rather large room for a psych ward patient.

The living room floor is carpeted with a bland mix of pale colors. There are several gothic, heavy metal type band posters spread across the wall in a messy fashion. A large zip lock bag full of markers and crayons are piled into a corner next to a stack of coloring books. Several ripped out pages of crumpled notebook paper are lying across the floor.

A neatly made single bed is pushed up against the side of the wall. Above that, several more heavy metal band posters make themselves home. Wilson glances around some more realizing how amazingly different her room is from most of the other patients. It is almost as if her room was custom made to fit her specific needs.

Wilson realized he hasn't seen the girl yet, he figured she's in the bathroom. It would be strange if she was though since the door was completely open and there was no water running. All he could hear was small grunting sounds coming from there. Curious, Wilson rushes over to the bathroom to check on Anna Bell.

He pushes the door slightly back, revealing Anna Bell sitting in between the toilet and the wall digging a knife into the back of her blonde scalp. Blood was pouring everywhere getting on anything in sight.

Blood was caked all along her neck, drying all down her shoulders and back. Her white shirt and pants are stained beyond belief. It looked just like a scene from Saw. A pool of blood was already beneath her, he was wondering how long she had been sitting there digging away.

Wilson ran over screaming at her.

"What in the hell are you doing!?"

Anna Bell blankly stares up at him; her eyes are glazed over and red. She answers him in a calm fashion.

"What do you want?"

Wilson stares at her in disbelief. He cannot comprehend the way she asked him that question. It was as if she was doing something completely normal and natural. It was almost if she didn't even feel the pain. If only House saw this, he would be sure to have something smart-assed to say about this.

"Why are you doing that?"

Anna Bell blinks a few times trying to come up with an answer. She finds this difficult though, she digs harder into her scalp. Wilson quickly stoops down next to the opposite side of the toilet attempting to grab a hold of the knife.

"You don't have to do that you know."

She stops her obsessive digging for a second to actually consider his statement. Her glazy eyes look deeply into his, almost searching for the correct answer.

"What do you mean?"

He breathes a sigh of relief that she has ceased tearing into her head for a second.

"I mean you don't have to cut your scalp to pieces just because you're depressed. There are better and safer things to do you know. What are you interested in?"

Anna Bell gives him a confused stare. It sounds strange to her that a person actually has curiosity in her personal interests.

"Well, I like screamo bands and gothic music, nail polish, black bracelets, chains, spikes, strange hair styles, coloring, posters, and a bunch of other things."

Wilson smiles, noting how seemingly common her interests are for a teenager her age. It is almost as though the condition doesn't even affect her, besides her obsessive scalp digging.

Wilson stares at her seriously and calmly for a minute. He tries to figure out the appropriate way to get the knife away from her. Anna Bell stares at him for a second before getting a big smile on her face.

"Do you want to color?"

Wilson nods, figuring that this might be easier then he originally thought. His eyes never leave the sight of the blood soaked knife. He tries to move the conversation along, trying out different topics that will make her let her guard down so he can grab the knife.

Wilson says to her in a clam, soothing voice.

"Do you want to talk about your cancer?"

She lowers her head, shaking it back and forth.

"Here, how about I hold onto that for you?"

She nods again handing him over the knife. Wilson safely gets it out of her reach by throwing the knife half way across the room where neither of them can get a hold of it. Wilson talks into the other room guiding her, trying to move the evening along. He smiles warmly at her, watching her go through the crayons and markers against the wall.

Anna Bell has the coloring books spread all over the floor, marker caps flying in every direction. She stands up grabbing a handful of markers heading to the bathroom. Wilson follows her, seeing no harm in coloring the bathroom tiles. By any chance, it might actually make the place seem a little brighter and happier.

Wilson sits down next to her on the cold, white tiled floor. He grabs a blue marker making an outline around the squared tile. Anna Bell has two red markers in hand, coloring rapidly. Her deep, red streaks remind Wilson of all the blood she lost.

She pays no mind to the color she has chosen. To her, red is just a color. It doesn't represent blood in her book. Anna Bell ceases her coloring glancing over at Wilson. She arises grabbing most of her markers.

"Want to go color in there?"

He smiles, at nodding.

They sit down on the carpeted floor beside one another. Anna Bell begins to color part of the wall with purple, blue, and orange crayons. Wilson watches, idly coloring inside of one of the books. Anna Bell grabs a random assortment of crayons and markers turning her body towards Wilson's. Her coloring continues as she makes a huge mess all over the floor.

Neither of them seems to mind the mess they have both created. The door suddenly opens revealing Cuddy and House. They walk a few steps into the room watching them color.

"Wilson, what in the hell are you doing with this patient!?"

Cuddy's tone becomes fierce and angry. House's facial expression doesn't change. Wilson and Anna Bell stand up together facing them.

"What!? All I am doing is helping her! I'm trying to make her better!"

Cuddy glares at the both of them.

"No you're not! You're only hurting her and making her worse! Get away from her! You are no longer on this case!"

Wilson's heart breaks. All he has done for the past hour was help Anna Bell try and improve her life. He even got her to hand over her knife. Now how she managed to get a knife in a highly secured area is beyond his understanding. The digging was the only self-mutilating thing she had on her. For her to just hand that over to him was huge.

"I'm helping her! All we are doing is coloring and talking! There is nothing wrong with that!"

Wilson grabs onto Anna Bell, hugging her. She latches right onto him, watching the other two doctors.

Cuddy elbows House gently in the ribs.

"Watch this."

House and Cuddy stare at Wilson.

"Amber."

Suddenly, Wilson pushes Anna Bell over onto the floor. He collapses to the floor bawling his eyes out. Streams of tears are running down his face falling onto his clean white shirt and the carpet. He wipes his eyes, sulking on the floor. He sharply glares up at Cuddy and House who seem to be not surprised at his actions.

Anna Bell sits up, giving Wilson a wild look as if he murdered a child. Wilson gets to his feet, his face glowing red.

"Why in the hell would you say something like that!? Amber just died!"

His tears cannot be contained any longer. His face is wet and red, he can't stop crying. House glares disgustingly at Anna Bell. Cuddy may not be getting to him but House surely can.

"This is exactly why were are doing this, Wilson! Amber just died and you are already grasping onto her like a lover! You need to get on with your life Amber is never coming back!"

House glares at Anna Bell who has just stood up beside Wilson. Cuddy opens the door about to make her exit.

"Wilson, you are only hurting her. We're helping you. I'm sorry but you're off the case."

Cuddy and House leave, letting Wilson to decided for himself what to do next. No sooner as the door shuts, it reopens again. Wilson follows closely on their heels trying to convince Cuddy to let him back on the case.

"Cuddy, you have to let me do this! She won't be able to survive without my help!"

"She is a severely depressed, suicidal, brain cancer patient how long do you expect her to survive?"

Wilson's jaw slightly drops at the cruelty of her statement. Cuddy is right though, how much longer can she really survive? Anyway you look at it she is screwed. Wilson has no choice but to obey Cuddy's orders. Wilson nods solemnly walking to the hospital lobby. Cuddy meets him over in the clinic near the counter. She boldly signs her name to a form, holding it high in her hand.

"Wilson, I am discharging your patient. This is the only way we can guarantee you don't interfere and make her worse."

It looks like Wilson has seen a ghost. His face quickly becomes death pale and his limbs begin shaking. He stares at her in astonishment unable to comprehend the words that came out of her mouth.

Wilson wails in front of everyone in the clinic, bringing all attention on him.

"Cuddy you can't fucking do this! Are you fucking crazy!? She is in no condition to be discharged! You're going to kill her!"

A small-dissatisfied smile spreads across her face. She prances out of the clinic going to the main hospital doors. Wilson quickly follows not wanting his thoughts to go unheard.

"Wilson this is the only option I'm sorry."

Wilson's entire body is trembling. His limbs almost resemble that of a mild seizure. He races to the door before Cuddy trying to establish dominance.

Cuddy lets out a long, stressed sigh.

"Wilson there is nothing you can do about my decision."

Stressed out and feeling alone, he steps out of the hospital to try and get a little fresh air. Cuddy joins him outside standing next to him like nothing has happened. He moves a few inches over to his left trying to make this as comfortable as possible.

Cuddy points over to the crowded parking lot at a group of people leaving the hospital.

"There goes Anna Bell leaving in the pink jacket. You might want to go and say good bye to her while you still can."

Wilson eyes frantically darts around. He looks everywhere in the direction she just pointed out. He spots two identical plush pink jackets. Both of the girls wearing them appear to be similar looking to Anna Bell. Confused, he tries to decipher which girl is the correct one.

He races over to the crowd jumping over dirty puddles of water. He almost side swipes a young child and her mother. A car comes extremely to hitting him in the legs. None of that stops him when it's his last chance to say good-bye to a dear friend.

He grabs a hold of a girl by the arm wearing a plush pink jacket. The girl turns around and screams, indicating it is not Anna Bell. Wilson apologizes to the angry mother who is accusing him of being a child molester and kidnapper. He scans the crowd to try and locate the other pink jacket that must be Anna Bell.

With luck, he spots her but it is too late. She is climbing in a cab all the way on the other side of the parking lot. Wilson yells out her name but it is no use. She doesn't hear him due to the traffic. He bows his head in grief, his good friend got away from him at last.

He is not sure what will become of this girl. He can only hope that she will come back to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital one day in search once more of his expertise and friendship.

He sulks, putting one foot in front of him about to walk back inside. A red SUV pulls up directly in front of him almost running over his feet. He panics, stopping dead in his tracks. He is about to cuss out the driver until he realizes who it is. House, Chase, Foreman, and Cameron are all piled into the SUV staring at him.

Chase and Cameron are occupying the back seat, while Foreman is up front next to House. Wilson glances into the back to get a better view of who is sitting back there. Wilson hops onto the step in front of the door on the SUV.

"House, Cuddy just discharged Anna Bell! She is over in that cab over there! We have to stop her before Cuddy kills her! She shouldn't have been discharged, she's dying!"

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman all look confused. House fully rolls down his window matching the other three. Chase becomes concerned by Wilson's erratic behavior.

"What's going on Wilson?"

Wilson shakes his head trying to think what to do next.

"I don't know but I can't Anna Bell leave the hospital parking lot."

House nods glancing at Wilson.

"Hold on tight!"

Wilson panics gripping onto the inside of the window.

"House! What in the hell are you doing!?"

House slams on the gas forcing the pedal to smash against the floor. A wicked smile spreads across his face as everyone inside and out of the vehicle holds on for dear life. Wilson's grip tightens until his hands are overcome with numbness.

"House slow down! You're going to crash into those cars!"

House ignores Wilson's warning speeding on through an isle of parked vehicles. Up ahead there is a small, glowing, blue spinning circle in the middle of the parking lot. The blue circle is glowing brightly while slightly moving to the left. It is a really light blue color, making the spin of it seem so beautiful. The spiked spiral edges of it grow slightly with every complete spin. They have no clue what it is. That doesn't seem stop House, if anything it makes him go faster.

He speeds right into it. The car gets warped into hyper speed. The SUV is going 900 miles per hour, which is impossible since it can only go 120. Everything around them has seem to stay still; the only thing moving is the SUV. The building across the street is barely moving, maybe under half an inch or less.

The SUV gets stretched out going slower, slower, and slower. Wilson is immobilized while House tries to go faster. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron are forced into the back of their seats. They try to move realizing they might actually die if they sit still.

Within seconds, everything has returned back to normal speed. Total blackness engulfs the surroundings until everything around them has become too difficult to comprehend.

An hour has went by since the darkness appeared. Wilson slowly stirs to, realizing he's been unconscious since they stopped. He blinks several times trying to figure out what has happened. Pain engulfs his entire body. Every bit of him hurts in some way, shape, or form. He doesn't remember ever being in this much pain.

Judging by how much he is hurting he can already tell there is significant bruising. He glances around not being able to move. He tries to lift his fingers making sure they aren't broken. Luckily they aren't.

The SUV is turned over onto its side, destroyed. Wilson gazes in amazement at the sight of the wrecked vehicle. His immediate emotion upon seeing the slaughtered SUV is House. Where is House? Is he even alive? Seat drips down his brow at just the thought of House possibly being dead.

Wilson positions his body to where the SUV isn't stabbing him in his side. He feels his head checking for any blood or a sign of a concussion. All he feels are painfully giant black and blue bruises along his cheeks and jaw line.

There are a few knots forming on his forehead. There are several sharp pains running down his bruised legs. If anything, there might be a light spring, possibly a break. He feels his legs making sure they aren't broken just in case the pain is somehow masking them.

Strangely enough, all he feels are bumps and bruises. No breaks and no bleeds. Now the only thing he has to worry about are internal injuries. He's pretty sure he would've noticed something wrong in the first few seconds of waking up. He better get a few scans just to be safe.

Wilson slowly lifts himself off of the ground not sure what they even crashed into. Gazing over, the very thing Wilson warned House about they crashed into. Seven cars were damaged in the accident. He shakes his head at the irony.

Wilson quickly locates House lying on the ground, body crumpled up against the side of the flipped SUV. He is safely nestled upon the broken door that's crumpled against the front left tire. There are some slight bruises scattered along his forehead and some minor blood seeping out of his mouth due to a busted lip.

Other then that Wilson doesn't notice anything too serious. His legs seem to be correctly shaped and his body in fine order. It's a wonder House didn't kill himself. Wilson rushes to his side to make sure he is still alive and breathing. He bends down noticing not only is House fine but he is asleep as well!

Wilson shakes his head in relief and frustration. How could House fall asleep at the wheel when they were traveling 900 mph? Did the crash cause him to fall asleep? Gazing around, Wilson notices that Chase, Foreman, and Cameron are all still inside of the flipped vehicle. He doesn't have time to check on them since he is barely mobile himself.

Wilson slowly limps makes his way back inside of the hospital in order to get adequate medical attention to his colleagues. Upon walking into the doors, Wilson painfully limps past the clinic heading over to the elevators. He hangs a sharp right turning himself around and instead going toward the cafeteria.

Wilson drags his painfully bruised and beaten body down the long hallway. He quickly notices that the hallway has been growing longer and longer. He shakes his head figuring he is hallucinating due to his possible concussion.

He glances around realizing he is inside of an over crowded department store instead of the hospital. The department store is filled with shoppers and a lot of clothes. Everywhere you look, there are tons of clothes. It's a shopper's dream to be surrounded by so many clothes! This is some wild hallucination!

Only, Wilson realizes it isn't a hallucination. Even though he is still injured, he limps faster trying to get the hell out of wherever he was.

He strolls past an exit door over to the left of him. The door swings open as a giant burst of wind reveals some sort of horned creature with wings. It screeches at the top of its lungs at Wilson. The wind is so fierce it almost sucks him within the door.

He pushes the force of his body against the wind. Luckily, his body stays in tact as the door slams shut. Wilson breathes a sigh of relief as he is somehow transported back into the hospital hallway. He continues to limp to his original destination in order to get help for himself and his friends.


End file.
